Harry Potter-Real life
by Saphira455
Summary: A series of one-shots for the Harry Potter world coming into ours in various ways. I came up with this idea at the Celebration of Harry Potter 2015. Some of these may or may not become their own stories, depending how many forms for ideas come in. Also accepting Prompts for this.


**I know that you are yelling at me that I should not be putting up more stories, but my mom said something that makes a lot of sense... something about having multiple stories helping me to not stop putting up chapters. On that note, I am also taking prompts for almost anything that will not be rated 'M', Cursing will be mildly-moderately allowed.**

* * *

**We can be...**

* * *

Report 1

Date: 3-11-28

Report By: Urma

Site: A12-666

Test Subject #:051-60005

Test Subject information:

Gender: Female, Age: 16, Ethnicity: Caucasian, Family status: Deceased (mass murder), Height: 6'1", Weight: 171 lbs, Mental health: Questionable, Physical health: Optimal for tests, Status: In and out of consciousness, Consented:Unknown

Content:

I guess you could call me a mad scientist for going through with these tests, but I couldn't resist. This is my first record for the Alpha Project. It was our fifth test subject, but I am sad to say that I don't know if she consented. In our 20th test, we had a definitive result, but it was still unexpected because of _what_ it was.

* * *

Report 2

Date: 4-15-28

Site: A12-666

Report By: Urma

Test Subject #:051-60005

Test Subject information:

Gender: Female, Age: 16, Ethnicity: Caucasian Family status: Deceased (mass murder), Height: 6'1", Weight: 171 lbs, Mental health: Questionable, Physical health: Well enough, Status: Conscious, Consented:Unknown

Content:

She has woken up, and her mental health is still questionable, however she seems to have a conscious decision about the result of the serum. It is good progress, it means that we have improved the serum from the previous tests. We still do not have a complete idea as to what happened that first positive reaction, and the tests following. The new serum has had a good result with our other test subjects. Our work with this serum has helped with Site F10-253's serum and they have also shown improvement with their work.

* * *

Report 16

Date: 12-12-28

Site: A12-666

Report By: Urma

Test Subject #:051-60005

Test Subject information:

Gender: Female, Age: 17, Ethnicity: Caucasian Family status: Deceased (mass murder), Height: 6'8", Weight: 179 lbs, Mental health: Beyond Average, Physical health: Fine, Status: Conscious, Consented: No

Content:

I now also call this base the Devil's Test Tube. She did not consent, and we found out what her form is... She is smarter than we thought, and has total control over the Alpha Serum. We finished it, the Alpha Serum, we were told to not distribute this. The base is now controlled by the army, this serum is going to be used for war. I am going to give her the ingredients, instructions on how to make more, and information on what happened here along with a case of the serum for her to give out, she was, _is_, a good person. When she leaves, I am going to shut the base down, I probably won't make it. Good luck... Dralka.

* * *

Report 17 

Date: 12-15-28

Site: A12-666 N/A

Report By:#051-60005, aka Dralka

Test Subject #:

Test Subject information: The World

Gender: All, Age: All, Ethnicity: All, Family status: Various, Height: All, Weight: All, Mental health: Some, Physical health: Most, Status: Various, Consented: Yes

Content:

Urma did not make it, I have been spreading the Alpha Serum for her, did you know that she joined this because she loves the Harry Potter Universe? She wanted to bring a part of that universe to life, she succeeded... Alpha Serum... It is an Animagus Serum, and I have given it to the world to help Urma in her life goal, I hope I did her proud. _This will be my first and hopefully only report._

* * *

**I am accepting prompts for this one-shot series and the various one-shots within, these one-shots will be occasionally vaguely connected. I can do a spinoff of this story if 2 people enter a form, where various people get tested on to create the Animagus Serum. The form that follows is for you to enter for putting a character in and for me to remember the form. The Site that is listed is for Animagi, more sites will pop-up. If you want something other than Animagus, then leave the site blank, or put in the correct Site for what you want. 'Report F' stands for the fact that this is a form.**

Report F

Date:

Site: A12-666

Report By: 

Test Subject #:

Test Subject information:

Gender: , Age: , Ethnicity: , Family status: , Height: , Weight: , Mental health: , Physical health: , Status: , Consented:

Content:

_(This is to be used to describe what you want to happen, such as, your Animagus form, the experiment, whether the tests failed, partially failed, were a complete success, etc.)_

**Hope you enjoyed this, and will put in some forms! Yes, I did not tell you what my animagus form was, it is for a later point (and to add some mystery).**

_**Saphira455~~**_


End file.
